кофе
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: La forma en la que puede estar hecha un simple café puede significar mucho. Dulce y amargo se pueden fundir en uno solo y caer en pura armonía. Aclaración, los personajes están en versión nyo


Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes: male!belarus: Vladislav / fem!russia: Anya / fem!Lithuania: Helena

Nada más que decir, que disfruten del fic.

Café. Siempre preparado de la misma manera, solo y con un chorrito de vodka, nada más y nada menos, así le gustaba al bielorruso.

Vladislav siempre se solía despertar tarde por una simple razón: Las noches las tenía ocupadas espiando a su queridísima hermana Anya. En cuanto la rusa se iba a acostar él salía al acecho. Daba igual cuantos candados pusiera Anya en la puerta , el bielorruso conseguía burlar cualquier medida de seguridad. Años de práctica. Vladislav entraba sigiloso al cuarto de su hermana mayor y se quedaba allí mirándola. Aquella fría mirada clavándose en el cuerpo de la chica, violando su intimidad, espiándola sin remordimiento alguno. Él no lo veía un acto de acoso o algo por el estilo, él "velaba" los sueños de Anya, así que era un buen hermano. De esta forma, siempre se acostaba muy tarde, casi cuando el Sol anunciaba su llegada.

En cambio la lituana siempre se despertaba temprano, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Desde primera hora de la mañana debía servir el desayuno a la rusa ya que esta se iba muy temprano, luego limpiar cada una de las habitaciones de la casa se usaran o no, ventilar los dormitorios y hacer las camas, preparar la colada, tender la ropa... Un sin fin de arduas tareas agotadoras, afortunadamente sus hermanas, las naciones bálticas, siempre estaban dispuestas a ayudarla. Claro que ella, siendo la mayor, siempre se llevaba la peor parte. Una de esas "malas partes" era la labor de despertar a Vladislav, su humor por la mañana dejaba mucho que desear, pero ella lo hacía encantada. Ella no lo veía como un calvario, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Adoraba despertarle, verle dormir era maravilloso. El bielorruso mantenía una expresión tranquila y angelical, era simplemente perfecto.

La chica entró en el dormitorio como cada mañana y se quedó unos minutos quieta admirándole, desearía poder estar así toda la vida, pero no podía ser. Con mucho cuidado movió uno de los hombros del bielorruso.

_ Señorito Vladislav, es hora de levantarse_ Dijo la chica suavemente y con voz dulce.

_ Déjame en paz, inútil. _ Contestó el bielorruso de forma seca y con una dejadez de rabia en el tono de su voz, odiaba que le despertara por la mañana.

_ Pero el desayuno ya está preparado, se enfriará sino se lo toma enseguida...

En ese momento Vladislav se destapó bruscamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama frotándose los ojos, unas marcadas ojeras se hacían patentes. Miró a la lituana de reojo y se puso de pie, no llevaba camisa, el chico acostumbraba a dormir así, esto hizo que la lituana se sonrojara un poco y desviara la mirada. Esto siempre se repetía todas las mañanas, no podía evitarlo, no se acostumbraba.

_ Helena, eres un estorbo ¿Lo sabías? -dicho esto caminó hasta la puerta con intención de dirigirse hacia el comedor a tomar el desayuno, pero se detuvo un momento- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

_ S-se fue hace poco, tenía un asunto importante que resolver, creo que relacionado con el comercio de minerales.

Una vez que la escuchó marchó al comedor y se sentó en una silla, cogió el café que le había preparado Helena y tomó un sorbo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaba el café que preparaba, era amargo, justo como él. Le encantaba. Procuraba tomárselo despacio, saboreando cada gota, pero la mayoría de las veces le era imposible, lo tomaba de dos tragos, era ansioso y lo tomaba rápidamente. Sin embargo se quedaba unos segundos sentado degustando el sabor de café que se quedaba en su boca los instantes después. Tras esto se levantaba y salía de casa.

Volvía cuando atardecía, justo a la vez que su hermana. La casa estaba impecable, sin embargo, si la rusa llegaba enfadada por alguna razón, se dirigía hacia la lituana y con su sonrisa inocente e infantil de siempre, la agarraba del pelo y la daba una paliza. Su excusa siempre era la misma: "Te has dejado una mancha, eso no puede ser"

Ese día fue así. Anya llegó enfadada, se la podía notar en la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y agarraba su pala con fuerza, casi podía sentirse la rabia y la ira que desprendían cada uno de sus poros.

_ ¡Helena! -gritó Anya llamando la atención de la lituana. Esta fue a paso ligero, casi corriendo.

_ ¿Q-quería algo, señorita Anya? _Preguntó nerviosa, temblando como un flan, ya sabía lo que la iba a tocar aguantar, pero nunca era agradable, así que la era inevitable parar de temblar.

_ ¿No ves algo raro en la casa? -preguntó acercándose a ella y sin perder la sonrisa.

_ ¿Q-qué pasa? No veo nada que haya que destacar, s-señorita Anya.

_ ¿Niet? Pues Anya, sí. Te has dejado una mancha, eso no puede ser.

Dicho esto, Anya agarró del pelo a Helena y la arrastró hasta una habitación apartada, una en la que los gritos y súplicas quedaran ahogadas siendo un simple murmullo en el viento. Una donde los golpes parecieran tan suaves como el sonido que hacen las manecillas del reloj al pasar de un segundo a otro. Ni un ruido. Minutos de agonía y de tensión que quedaban en nada.

Un tiempo después Anya salió ya más calmada y saudiéndose las manos. Dejó la puerta abierta y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, se sentía liberada, se sentía bien. Por estas pequeñas cosas quería tanto a Helena, ella era su liberación, ella era su favorita.

Por otra parte Helena se encontraba magullada y con el cuerpo adolorido, su camisa se encontraba manchada con pequeñas gotas de sangre y su pelo estaba revuelto. Respiraba entrecortada siendo casi incapaz de coger aire, la dolían demasiado. La rusa se había pasado con las patadas esta vez, pero no podía hacer nada. Cerró los ojos esperando a que el dolor desapareciera, pero pronto los volvió a abrir. Oyó pasos acercándose a ella, cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que la figura de una persona se detuvo justo delante de ella. Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa, vio la figura del bielorruso. Este la miraba gélidamente y con indiferencia. La agarró del brazo bruscamente y la condujo hasta la cocina, la sentó en una silla y fue a buscar algo. Helena no sabía qué iba a hacer, quizás rematar la jugada de su hermana, pero si era él quien lo hacía no la improtaba, que mejor manera de morir que a manos de la persona amada. Vladislav se acercó a ella pero no la tocó un pelo, ni siquiera la miró, simplemente puso una taza de café delante suya.

_Tomátelo.

_ ¿P-para mí? _Preguntó la joven mirándole algo incrédula, nunca había tenido gestos amables como aquel, la había sorprendido.

_ ¿Ves a alguien más en la sala?

La chica miró el café y tímidamente lo tomó entre sus manos y dio un sorbo. Era dulce, poco café y bastante leche, justo como la gustaba ella, 2 terrones de azúcar, quizás 3, no lo podía saber con exactitud, solo podía estar segura de una cosa: aquel café era exiquisito. Lo saboreó gustosa y unos minutos después terminó. El bielorruso no la quitaba la mirada de encima. Grababa sus expresiones en su mente, sabía que lo había hecho bien.

_ ¿C-cómo lo ha sabido?_ -preguntó la chica una vez acabó el café.

_ Tú sabes como me gusta, ¿por qué no iba a saberlo yo?

Tras esto el chico salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra. La lituana se sonrojó levemente, al fin y al cabo se daba cuenta de sus esfuerzos, ahora lo sabía.


End file.
